Rise of Naruto Gremory
by Shawn129
Summary: Reborn as the heir of the Gremory clan, Naruto may not be exactly as he once was with the memories of billions of trained killers floating through his head, he's found ways to keep his sanity. With a peerage of beautiful women behind him watch as Naruto strives to become Lord Lucifer
1. Chapter 1

The Shinobi Alliance watched in shock, and horror as they're savior 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki hunched over clutching his torso screaming in pain,

The 4th Shinobi War had been a Rollercoaster, with their fallen brethren and ancestors being revived and the Gedo Statue becoming the first and original Biju that proceeded to wreak havoc on them, a feeling of relief had washed over everyone when Naruto used a seal he found in Uzushiogakure, and sealed the Ten Tails, Obito Uchiha, and the reanimated Madara Uchiha into himself they had been cheering for him when he suddenly froze and collapsed screaming

Sasuke Uchiha, along with the revived 4 Hokage arrived to see Naruto, and Sasuke's hand gripped his sword tightly as Minato rushed to his son

"Naruto!" Minato flipped Naruto onto his back and examined his seal to see it glowing angrily quickly looking it over his eyes widening when he saw it was the seal Kushina said her father had fashioned that was to be the predecessor to the Reaper Death Seal, "Don't fight it Naruto, accept the power." Minato said gently, before he looked up to see Sasuke over him with his sword in midswing

With cold eyes he quickly decapitated the bastard, when Naruto's eyes shined a bright white, and he screamed in a duel ethereal tone and a flash of white was all anyone saw,

All throughout the cosmos, the white light obliterated anything in its path, leaving nothing, before a blue flame appeared and began to grow as energy began to circle around it till the energy took the shape of Naruto

Amateratsu, Shinigami, Izanagi, Izanami, Susano, Tsukiyomi, and Inari appeared in a burst of energy surrounding Naruto

"Was this supposed to happen?" Tsukiyomi asked

"No, he was supposed to achieve his dreams and settle for the Hyuga girl, and somehow become a deadbeat father." Shinigami said with a snort

"What do we do with him?" Inari asked petting Naruto's whisker marks

"Throw him back." Izanagi said getting raised eyebrows

"Back where? The entire dimension is gone." Amateratsu asked

"I'll create a new world, and when the time is right, you will put your child of prophecy back in play." Izanagi said before he left

Amateratsu looked at her remaining family "Let's begin." getting nods they all looked to Naruto

Eons passed as Izanagi created a new galaxy, with a new set of rules and even more species, along with other gods including a weaker Shinto Pantheon before Naruto was dropped into the Underworld

The underworld, a place where the human souls of the damn were sent for commenting the most sinister sins. A chaotic and vile place that made all the disgrace souls suffer for all of eternity in brims of fire, torcher and such. And the rulers of this world were the hideous creatures that feasted on such souls, they were the Devils.

Of course, that is what the bible that the God of Christianity used to describe the realm of darkness. Devils are, in fact, very human looking creatures except that they were immortal beings with demonic magical abilities and other traits.

To the devils, the underworld was their home and was nothing like what the holy bible has describe it. The underworld actually had forests, cities, towns and such, no ocean. But of course, there is an order where all the devils were ruled by 4 very powerful, very great devils known as the 4 Great Satans.

But below these Satans, there exist 34 noble families. Before there was 34 there have been 72 families known to all as the 72 pillars. The reason there are now 34 families is because most of the other families have perish from the Great War fighting against both God, and his Angel faction, and the Fallen Angel faction known as Grigori.

Now among these family exist the Gremory Clan which produced the latest Lucifer one of the highest-ranking (ranking at Duke) and famous Devil families.

This was the family Naruto was reborn into as the youngest son,

Kuoh, Japan

Naruto's Mansion

Naruto sighed as he relaxed in the hot springs his head between the breast of his Queen Yuuko Sagiri, as his eyes surveyed his surrounding Peerage as they relaxed and talked amongst themselves

His first Bishop, Ashe Gremory(Satan from Seven Mortal Sins), smiled as she talked to her comrades

His second bishop, Luci Himejima (Lucifer Seven Mortal Sins), sipped some saki

His first knight, Sayo Hisugi-Belam, chuckled as blue fox ears twitched atop her head

His second Knight, Mazikeen Kurano (Asmodeus Seven Mortal Sins), flipped channels on the mounted television

His first Rook, Victoria Tepes (Belial Seven Mortal Sins), dozed off

His second Rook, Mammon Phenex sat on the edge reading the business section

His first Pawn, Miki Tsurugi had a trey that she used to toss darts at a dart board across the room hitting the bullseye every time

His second Pawn, Konomi Suzue laughed as she watched something on television before she growled at Maze when she turned it and blushed as Maze smirked and turned the volume up on a porno

His third pawn, Oriha Nashida who was eating sweats blinked as her nekoshou ears twitched before Ashe snatched the remote from Maze and flipped the channel to an American movie as Naruto chuckled before he looked down when his fourth and fifth pawn rose from the water

Zest Agares and Levi Sitri smiled up at Naruto who kissed their wet hair, before Yuko tilted his chin up and claimed his lips

Its been 17 years since his reincarnation, his chakra was replaced by magic that he used to make seals to manipulate it to perform chakra like abilities which he spread to his peerage/lovers

After being put in an arranged marriage he left the Underworld with his maid, queen, and best friend Yuuko. They traveled meeting the others who had been cast out of their homes for some reason or another and became a family, using their abilities to become assassins for the scum of the Earth till his elder brother found him and forced him to go to school in this town

Naruto knew this town was run by the Shinto pantheon under no illusion like Sona another devil who believed that the devils on this town, she was horribly mistaken.

Naruto was a third year at Kuoh Academy while Yuuko worked as the school nurse along with Miki, Sayo was the P.E and Math teacher. Ashe, Luci, Victoria, and Konomi were in the College division, while Mammon, and Mazikeen owned a nightclub in town for spying on humans, and any supernatural entity that might come into town.

As Naruto and Yuuko continued to heavily kiss the door opened and everyone looked to see Naruto's sixth pawn, Ingrid Bloodriver(Makai Kishi Ingrid)

"Ingrid-chan, how was your client?" Naruto asked

"She's working it out." Ingrid said before she held up a manila folder, "I discovered something, that might be beneficial to you."

Naruto rose an eyebrow

Moments Later

Naruto and the girls wearing robes stood at the table in his office as Ingrid pulled out a picture of a female student and handed it to Naruto, "Mirei Shikishima." Naruto said raising an eyebrow

"She holds a Longinus." Ingrid revealed causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "Also, a large group of fallen Angels and Exorcists have arrived, one of them approached her and forced her into showing her around tomorrow."

"Finally, some action!" Ashe yelled punching her palm, "It's been ages since we fought anyone but each other."

The entire Peerage all smirked in excitement,

Next Day

Naruto whistling walked to the mall when he saw Mirei and another girl walking up, another road "Yo Mirei!" he called out

"Uzumaki-senpai." Mirei smiled with a small blush as she bowed

"Ma, I told you call me Naruto." Naruto smiled waving his hand dismissively as he glanced to the disguised fallen angel who stood there having no idea who he truly was, henging into his former features and using his original name was a brilliant idea

"Right, Naruto. How are you this morning?" Mirei asked

"Can't complain, yet. Whose your friend?" Naruto asked

"Oh, this is Yuuma Amano, we met yesterday." Mirei said

"Its nice to meet you." Yuuma smiled

"Pleasure." Naruto returned looking to Mirei, "So, where are you guys headed?'

"I'm showing Amano-san around town."

"Just moved?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Yuuma

"Yup." Yuuma said enthusiastically

"Well don't let me keep you. I have a meeting to get too." Naruto said walking off with a short wave

"Shall we continue?' Yuuma asked as Mirei watched as Naruto walked away and turned the corner

"Sure." Mirei said before she restarted the tour she wasn't interested in, but at least she got to see her crush

Standing atop street light, Naruto watched the duo throughout the day till the sun began to set and the two were in a park near a water fountain alone,

"I sure had fun today, thank you Mirei." Yuuma said

"Your welcome." Mirei replied awkwardly running her fingers through her hair, "Well see you at school, Monday."

Mirei turned to leave, "Wait, there's one thing I want to do to commorate our friendship!" Yuuma said

"Frien-" Mirei paused as Yuuma's expression changed

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked as Mirei's eyes widened as Yuuma released her black wings from her back, shredded her clothing as she grew a bit taller and taking on a more slightly mature appearance, with her eyes taking on a darker, evil look. She now wears black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her now D-cup breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots.

Mirei ran soon as she saw the wings, as Naruto watched, "Show me you have it, that fighting spirit." he said watching as Yuuma flew after Mirei while laughing

"What's wrong, Mirei?!" Yuuma yelled as she tossed a red spear at Mirei who jumped and slid down a heel, "You don't run from your BFF!"

Mirei ran through the trees as she looked over her shoulder to see Yuuma flying throw them with another red spear and quickly she his grabbing a stick that she broke in half with her knee and wielding the sharp end as she continued to watch Yuuma fly close by and she slammed the stake into Yuuma's leg causing her to scream in pain

Naruto smirked

Yuuma growled as she summoned a light spear, "Die by the hand of Raynare the Fallen Angel!"

Mirei turned to run again but a yellow flash appeared along with chirping as a squelch was heard

Mirei slowly turned around and saw Yuuma or Raynare as she referred to herself eyes wide in horror and pain as a fist covered in lightning that died out was in her chest, before the hand was ripped from her chest and she collapsed, dead

Mirei eyes looked into the rippled, twelve tomoe blood red eyes of Naruto who looked at her, "N-Naruto?' she asked

"Hey. Quite the stroll you took." Naruto said stepping over the corpse as he approached Mirei, "Are you okay?'

"W-whats going on?" Mirei asked

"You want the truth?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "Okay, My name is Naruto Gremory, I'm a High Class Devil. I govern this town, and protect its citizens, you are being targeted by Fallen Angels for a power you hold deep inside you.'

"Fallen Angel?" Mirei asked

"Angels that have fallen from the grace of their master." Naruto said

"And your a demon?" Mirei asked

"Devil." Naruto corrected as Mirei looked over to Raynare and back to Naruto,

"Are you going to kill me?" Mirei asked

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Because your the devil." Mirei said

"I'm A Devil not THE Devil. Don't blame the actions of one member of a species on all of them just like I can't call all humans, rapists." Naruto replied

"So...what happens to me?"

"You have a choice to make." Naruto said holding up a mutated Pawn piece, "You can stay the feeble human you are and spend the rest of your mediocre existence looking over your shoulder because you gained a power you never asked for, or you can join my family and become strong, stay beautiful forever, and never be alone again."

Mirei frowned, "Become a devil? But what about my huma-"

"What about it?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "Humans are weak, simple creatures. They can do nothing when it counts but stand idly by as their loved ones takes their final breaths. They ask, "Why does this always happen to innocent people? Where do the spirits go? Was there anything I could have done?" That is what it means to be human. Weakness. I am offering you not just power, safety, and immortality. I am offering you a family, one that would never abandon you."

Mirei looked down, her parents had got divorced and left her with her grandmother who passed soon after, she refused to go to an orphanage and has been living on her own since she was 11 years old, a chance to have a family that would never leave was to good to pass up, and if she didn't the Fallen Angels would get to her eventually.

Naruto smiled watching as Mirei nodded and the mutation piece glowed

After the ritual, Naruto took Mirei to his home

"I'm back, and I brought someone." Naruto yelled

Mirei followed Naruto to see his Peerage all waiting for them in the living room, "Mirei, I'm sure you know everyone, with the exception of Mammon and Maze." Naruto said as the two waved, "This is my Peerage, your new family."

"H-hello." Mirei greeted with a wave before she jumped back when Ashe slammed her Halberd where she was

"Listen up newbie! If your going to be one of us, you will pull your own weight, got it?!" Ashe asked getting a nod from Mirei, "Good, now show me what you got!"

Mirei was tossed a bow-staff by Oriha as Ashe rushed her and she managed to block the strike but was kicked in the torso out into the backyard

Rolling up, Mirei quickly jumped out if the way as Ashe landed where she once was and quickly she swung the bottom of her staff but it Ashe blocked it and quickly she swung the other end and scored a hit to Ashe face causing her head to jerk to the side

Mirei watched as Ashe smirked and looked at her before Mirei's lungs were robbed of air as Ashe punched her in the gut sending her flying back a bit

Climbing to her feet and leaning on a tree as she panted, Mirei noticed that the tree tilted over as she leaned on it, causing her eyes to widen

Ashe sped forward and quickly, Mirei grabbed the tree with both of her hands and ripped it out the ground before she tossed it at Ashe who cut it in half, but saw Mirei no where in sight and quickly jumped back as Mirei came from above and punched the ground causing a crater to form

"Don't get cocky!" Ashe yelled behind Mirei before she grabbed the blonde and suplexed her into the ground and got up before she kicked her in the torso toward the steps but Naruto caught her,

"That's enough, Ashe." Naruto said as Mirei clutched her stomach, "You adapt quickly, Mirei. You saw that you were strong enough to tip the tree over with a single hand without even trying, and used it to cause a distraction before jumping so fast and high that Ashe didn't even noticed."

Mirei smiled at the praise with a small blush, before Yuuko walked up, "Come on, let's get you settled in."

"Settled?" Mirei asked

"Your part of my family. Of course you'll be living with us." Naruto said smiling as Mirei looker surprised but nodded slowly with tears in her eyes

Morning, Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club

Sona Sitri, Naruto's childhood friend made her way to the old school building and entered without knocking only to blush along with her queen as Yuuko, and Victoria gave a double titfuck to Naruto and they arrived just in time to see Naruto cum

This wasn't the first time this has happened, Sona has walked in on Naruto in the midst of coitus with his Peerage members,

"So-chan, Tsu-chan, come to join?' Naruto asked only for a large blast of water to send him into the wall causing him to laugh,

"Get dressed." Sona demanded and with a shrug, their uniforms reappeared on their bodies

"What can I do for you?' Naruto asked walking up to Sona

"Mirei Shikishima, you added her to your Peerage, why?"

"A fallen angel tried to kill her, and I was impressed with her fighting spirit.' Naruto shrugged

"I wanted to recruit her." Sona frowned

"Well you should've said something." Naruto said poking Sona's forehead causing her to pout as placed her hands over her forehead

"I told you to stop doing that." Sona replied

"We need to rid the town of Fallen Angels, they expressed an interest in Sacred Gears, so we need to find all Sacred Gear users in town. They could be in danger." Naruto said

"Then maybe you should be out there instead of fornicating with your Queen and Rook." Sona replied

"Well, I am a Devil of Lust." Naruto smirked

Meanwhile

Mirei walked down the road looking up at the sun, last night she was given a training list, and a run down on everything and exactly what was required of her, her body was currently under a lot of strain as Naruto had applied as resistance seal along with a gravity seal

It took her hours to walk upright, and she knew she was running late for school when she heard her name called, "Mirei-chan, is that you?"

Turning around Mirei's eyes widened, "Orihime?" she asked looking at her first friend who had moved to England with her elder brother

"It is you!" Orihime yelled excitedly dropping her suitcase and hugging Mirei tightly

 **Finished**

 **Naruto's Peerage consist of characters from Triage X and Seven Mortal Sins, plus Makai Kishi Ingrid**

 **Mirei is from Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid**

 **In this world Naruto is the heir to the Gremory clan, and used his magic to create a seal that would trick his energy into working like chakra. A seal is on all of his evil pieces giving his peerage the same power.**

 **Rias is the daughter of Sirzech and Grayfia, no Issei, Koneko, Kiba, and Aneko**

 **Naruto's mind hold every single drop of knowledge to ever exist on the Elemental Nations, he is a High Class Devil**

 **Naruto's Peerage is his harem, and he is in a marriage contract with the youngest daughter of the Phenex clan, not Ravel but I do need someone for that role. Riser will be the youngest child of the Phenex clan.**

 **If you have suggestions on who this female Phenex and her complete Peerage should be let ya boy know**

 **In human world, Naruto is henged as his first life appearance**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuoh Town

Mirei and Orihime walked down the road, as she lead her to her destination, "So how long have you've been back?" Mirei asked

"Just got back this morning." Orihime smiled, "Everything is so different. I really missed it. How've you been?'

"...It was lonely here without you." Mirei admitted with a sad smile as she and Orihime stopped walking, "I always planned on just leaving and going to see the world, but I met someone and gained a family. So I guess my life is looking better. How was the church?"

Orihime tensed as she thought about the church, and as she made to answer, Mirei's left hands throbbed and quickly she tackled Orihime down as a light spear passed over them,

"Nice save."

Mirei and Orihime looked up to see 3 Fallen Angels smirking at them, "Would you look at this Kalawarner, Mittelt its Raynare's target and the runaway Sacred Gear holder we've been looking for." Dohnaseek said

Mirei looked to Orihime who looked afraid, "Hey Blondie, before we kill you, where's Raynare?" Kalawarner asked

Mirei narrowed her eyes,

"The silent type, huh? Well I guess we'll just have to force it out of you!" Dohnaseek yelled before he and his two comrades conjured light spears and tossed them at Mirei and Orihime

Mirei was about to move when a shield appeared before her and Orihime that withstood the first spear, and cracked upon being hit with the second spear, causing Mirei to take Orihime and run as the third spear shattered the shield

The fallen angels waited for the dust to clear and when it did they saw Mirei and Orihime down the road running, and immediately they pursued

"You won't get away!" Kalawarner yelled as she summoned another light spear and began to toss it but Mirei kicked a street lamp breaking it in two before she round housed the larger piece sending it flying toward the fallen angels who quickly dodged and Kalawarner tossed her spear

Mirei eyes widened when the spear flew at her, before in a red flash Ashe, and Oriha appeared and Oriha aimed her palm forward before an explosion burst forward destroying the light spear

Ashe glared at the Fallen Angels, "Your trespassing, leave immediately or die." Ashe said

"More devils?" asked Mittelt

"No matter, they want to interfere then they'll pay the price." Dohnaseek said

"They may have been the ones to kill Raynare." Kalawarner frowned

"Hey!" Ashe yelled getting their attention as a bloodthirsty smirk appeared on her face, "Are you leaving or stay to die?"

The Fallen Angels all summoned their light spears, "Remember keep the sacred gear wielder alive, we'll start the ritual soon as we get back." Kalawarner said

"Want in on this, Mirei?" Ashe asked still smirking

Mirei looked to the confused Orihime and nodded as she stepped up beside Oriha, and Ashe a protective glint in her eyes before a glow originated on her hand and a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes manifested on her arm

Ashe put her hands in a ram seal and a seal appeared on Mirei's wrists, and ankles before they dimmed and the blonde found her movements restriction free, "Soon as we're done with this, the seals will be reactivated."

"Alright." Mirei nodded and immediately the three charged forward

"Get ready to die, devil-scum." Dohnaseek smirked as he and the other two fallen also charged

Oriha abruptly stopped in her charge and a one handed cartwheel to her left allowed her to dodge the charging Mittelt and her pink spear before she grabbed the fallen Angels wing causing Mittelt to scream in pain

Grabbing the back of Mittelt's head and slamming her face into the ground, Oriha smirked before an explosion quickly swallowed Mittelt and herself,

Red glowing red, Ashe summoned her Halberd and clashed against Kalawarner, who tried to overpower her, but she refused to budge and suddenly kneed Kalawarner in the gut causing the Fallen Angel to dry heave before with a twirl of her Halberd Ashe impaled Kalawarner driving her into the ground before her weapon glowed red and a pillar of fire reduced Kalawarner to ash,

Mirei was on the defensive as she dodged the light spear that Dohnaseek tried to stab her with, before with a light hop back into a wall she ducked as he stabbed at her again and punched him in the face causing him to stumble back, but Mirei had turned behind him and kicked him in the back sending him into his own light spear as she landed on her back and kicked herself back up

"Impressive rookie." Oriha said smiling as she sat on a fence kicking her legs happily

"Good job, you kept him alive. He'll be able to provide us with a lot of information." Ashe said as her bracelet lit up 3 times and Mazikeen appeared in a pink flash

"You caught one, Naruto will be proud." Maze said walking to Dohnaseek and looking him over, "Oh I'm going to have fun with you."

Maze smirked before she saw Orihime and narrowed her eyes, "You missed one." she said

Mirei stood in front of Orihime protectively, "She's my friend." she said

Maze looked to Ashe and Oriha who shrugged, before she looked to Mirei and put her hand down, "You say so, take her to Naruto. It's up to him if she sticks around." she replied walking over to Dohnaseek

Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club

Orihime stood nervously in front of Naruto who was sitting in his seat with Yuko standing behind him, as Ashe, Mirei, and Oriha stood to the side watching

"Inohue-San, why were you excommunicated?" Naruto asked

"A long time ago, my parents abandoned me and my brother. We lived in this town until my Ni-chan got a letter saying that he was special and the power of god was inside him. That a church would take us in and look after us, so we left only for my big brother to die a few months later. The Priests refused to tell me what happened so I began to look into it myself, I found out my big brother was killed by another priest, and ran away."

Mirei frowned seeing the tears in Orihimen's eyes, as Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that. Mirei said the Fallen Angels said you have a Sacred Gear. Do you know what that is?"

"My power? Kyohi calls it the power of Rejection." Orihime said causing eyebrows to raise

"Kyohi?" Yuko asked everyone noticing a brief glow from her hairpins

"He said he's the third Heavenly Dragon." Orihime said causing the devils eyes to widen

"I didn't realize their was a third heavenly dragon." Naruto said to Yuko who nodded

"It was rumored to be one that liked to be left alone, didn't think He would go that far with creating those gears.' Yuko said

"Naruto-sama." Orihime spoke getting his attention

"Just Naruto is fine.' Naruto said getting a nod

"Okay, um I was wondering would it be possible for me to stay with Mirei." Orihime said hopefully

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. As you know we are devils. It wouldn't be the best idea for a human even one with your power to be involved with some of the things we do." Naruto replied

"Then make me a devil!" Orihime called causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "The Priests killed my brother, and Angels are trying to kill me, you guys protected me. I want to be of use in anyway I can. Please."

Naruto watched Orihime for a moment and pulled out a mutated pawn and looked at it for a moment, "Are you sure?'

"Yes." Orihime nodded

"Okay." Naruto said standing up ready to tell Orihime all she needed to know about the Peerage system

Later, Mortal Sin Nightclub

Naruto walked into the club, watching all the humans dancing and seeing a few supernatural entities as Succubus' danced erotically in cages

Breasts were placed into his back as arms wrapped around his chest, "Business is booming." Naruto smiled as Mammon placed her chin on his shoulder

"Humans are sinful creatures, who like to place all the blame for their misdeeds on others. Specially are kind." Naruto said watching as two humans got into a shoving match that lead to a fight before an Ogre that worked as security grabbed them and halled them away, "Looks like there's two more humans for the fight club."

Turning around Naruto and Mammon kissed with Naruto grabbing her ass cheeks firmly before they pulled away from each other with his bottom lip caught between her teeth, "Thank you." she smiled causing his eyebrow to raise

"For what?" Naruto asked smiling

"My father died for me, and soon as he did the elders of the Phenex family saw me only as the Half human embarrassment, and kicked me out. I don't know if I would've survived without you finding me. You reincarnated me into your Peerage and taught me to be strong to not just be comfortable with the power of a Rook. You-"

Naruto slammed his lips into Mammon's and separated with a string of saliva connecting them, "You don't need to thank me. I've been nothing but happy and proud to have you with me." Naruto said getting a smile from Mammon before the two saw Maze come from the back and wave them over,

"I hear you caught a crow?" Naruto asked

"My crows are releasing their frustration till he's ready to talk." Maze smirked as she carassed Naruto's cheek, "He had the gall to think I would do him, and was shocked that I don't do men except for my destined one."

Naruto smiled and kissed her palm, before she lead him and Mammon into the office to the secret elevator, that they took down, "So whose the nun?"

"Priest killed her brother so she's pretty much done with them. She still believes in God, don't know how that is going to work, but she has a strong Sacred Gear and if we can get her out of that soft shell, she'll be good." Naruto said

"Word is Yurisha is trying to push forward the wedding." Maze frowned, "You sure she won't be dead weight for the Rating Game?"

"Vicky, Luci, Miki, and Konomi are finishing up the seal I need to begin Mirei's and Orihime's training. It'll be like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Naruto smiled

"Otaku." Maze scoffed as Mammon giggled

"Am not." Naruto said

"Need I remind you, I sucked you off from the first episode of Dragon Ball Z, and while you did fuck me thoroughly you were more focused on your little Anime binge watching day." Maze replied as Naruto shrugged

"Then I made up for it though." Naruto said, pointing a finger up, "I could've easily created clones for you while I focused on my show, but I took care of you myself." Naruto said as the elevator stopped

Maze shook her head and lead them to a door and opened the vent and immediately the sound of choking was heard along with the moans and groans of male Ogres,

Mammon looked into the vent to see Dohnaseek covered in Ogre semen as they used and abused his body, before she looked back to Naruto who was leaning on the wall, "Don't you want to see?"

"I'm good. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he's one of the many Fallen Angels that's have commited the crime of Rape?" Naruto asked Maze who nodded

"Admitted to it proudly that he raped a mother and daughter before killing them which caused him to fall from Heaven.' Maze said

"Then it serves his right." Naruto replied unsympathetic and after moment there was a splash before Maze and Mammon stepped aside as the Ogres opened the door and stepped out bowing to the ladies and Naruto and heading off to the elevator assuming their human forms

The three entered the room to see Dohnaseek shivering with a dead look in his eyes as he was covered head to toe in semen as Naruto frowned in disgust and stopped a bit aways from the large puddle walking around it to see Dohnaseek's lifeless eyes

"I'm a firm believer in Karma. For a son of God, you should've known you had something coming, for that fuck shit you did. You really fucked up coming here and having the nerve to brag about it. Your going to tell me why your here, who ordered you to come here, and everything about the Fallen Angels you know. If you don't, they'll be back."

Dohnaseek twitched and began to speak

Week Later

Naruto was walking home, and sighed when 3 boys got into his path, "Hey Uzumaki! What's going on with you and Mirei, huh?!" Issei yelled

"Yeah, she's joined your harem of bad bitches, didn't she?!" Matsuda yelled causing Naruto to narrow his eyes as Motohama sighed perversely

"B111-W65-H94." Motohama said, as a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead as Issei and the three continued on

One beatdown later Naruto walked away from the 3 boys that were on the ground moaning in pain,

With Mirei

Mirei blinked as she looked around the dark corridor she was in, "Hello hatchling." a dark voice said causing her eyes to widen before she turned around and see the large red eastern dragon looking down at her with its green eyes

"W-who are you?" Mirei asked stepping back as the dragon leaned closer to her

"Your new partner. We'll be fighting alongside the anomaly and his harem. They're strong, and as my host you'll be expected to keep up and surpass them." the dragon said

"Host?" Mirei asked before her eyes widened and she looked down to her hand

"Yes, I'm your Sacred Gear. The Black One is near, its been centuries since he's appeared. Now that he is back its time to show why I Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor is the strongest Heavenly Dragon, and you as my avatar will represent me. So no more of those wet dreams of you and the anomaly, you'll be training in here with me. Now DODGE!"

Mirei's eyes widened before she quickly dodged when Ddraig slammed a hand at where she was standing and got up to run but a tail slap sent her flying into the distance before she landed with a harsh roll and looked up to see Ddraig glowing and her eyes widened as she ran just as the Welsh Dragon spewed fire at her

Master Bedroom

Naruto gripped the hair of Ashe as she covered his dick in her saliva, while he sat on the edge of the bed with his free hand roaming her back and grabbing her ass, before he pulled out of her mouth and brought her up into his lap, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sank onto his member, she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Naruto said before she began to rise up as Naruto's legs twitched when a mouth captured his balls as Levi began to suck on them as Ashe forced Naruto down and continued to ride him

Later

Naruto woke up to his phone vibrating and reached over Yuko and grabbed it to see a message, "Yuko, Sayo, Miki, time to go." he said causing everyone to rise as they began to get ready

Naruto putting on his black long sleeve paused as Mirei opened the door and looked out, "Is everything okay?" she asked

"We have a mission. Human male that supplies exorcists with their weapons in exchange for money, women, and protection, his location has been discovered and we are going to eliminate him." Naruto said before he placed a hand on Mirei's shoulder, "Go back to sleep, we'll be back in the morning."

"I want to come." Mirei said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "Get dressed."

Mirei nodded and went into her room to get dressed

Later, Miami, FL

Yuko in a bikini was relaxing on a rooftop of their old compound which was down the street from the targets estate, "I really miss Miami." Yuko smiled as a breeze went by, "Pleasant breezes that just tickle the skin, a hot burning sun to synthesize vitamin D. What lovely weather."

"Yuko, be serious about this." Miki said aiming her rifle at the estate

"Its fine, Miki-chan. Yuko-chan is right. The weather her is great." Naruto smiled as he fastened his fingerless gloves and looked to Mirei who sheathed her katana, "How many do you count Mirei?"

Mirei took a deep breath and focused her energy into her eyes causing them to glow red, "9 out front. 7 inside." she said

"Good job." Naruto rolled his neck and put on his fox mask, "You and I will handle the inside while Sayo takes care of the Exorcists outside."

Mirei nodded and put on her Neko mask and pulled up her hood, while Sayo brought her hand to her face and swiped it down causing a demonic mask to appear on her face, "Let's go." she said

Sayo jumped down into the street and sped for the estate, "Fifty meters from the gate...Fire.'

Miki fired her rifle causing large explosions to sound off as holes appeared on the four corners of the reinforced gate that began to fall

"Nice." Yuko smiled digging in her ear with her pinkie watching as Naruto blurred through the opening with Mirei, "They're through. Now I guess we'll finally to see the new kid in action, ourselves."

The guards all rushed to the entrance but Sayo appeared in front of exorcist1 and punched him in the face causing his head to explode

The remaining exorcist all stopped watching as Sayo turned to them, and without speaking rushed forward before screams of pain and flesh being ripped apart was heard, before an alert went off on Yuko's phones

Yuko answered it and her eyes narrowed, before she pressed the button on her Bluetooth, "Naruto-kun, we have 30 unauthorized devils in Kuoh, they're surrounding the compound. It's the Old Satan Faction."

"Go, Mirei, and I will catch up soon as we finish up here." Naruto said

"Let's go." Yuko said looking to Miki who nodded before she looked at Sayo who crushed the neck of the last exorcist, "You too."

Sayo nodded before she along with Yuko and Miki vanished in a flash of light

Inside

Naruto and Mirei were walking down an hallway, few bodies all dead behind them by Mirei's katana as her Boosted Gear gleamed in the light,

Naruto was watching her, Mirei always had been a strong girl, she had to be as an attractive girl living on her own since she was a child. There was always that loneliness inside of her, she was showing Naruto just how much her new family meant to her.

A light sword coming for his head, caused Naruto to lean out the way as he grabbed the arm and pulled the man forward before he grabbed and slammed the exorcist head into the wall before a red aura flashed around d Naruto's palm and his Power of Destruction took care of the Exorcist

Opening a door, Naruto entered as Mirei turned on the light as they frowned seeing the youkai's that were being kept prisoner,

Walking forward Mirei cut the locks and helped the youkai's out of the cage, "Are you all alright?" Naruto asked getting nods before he had a transportation seal appear, "Are you all accounted for?'

"Yes." a women said

"Step onto the seal and you'll be transported to Kyoto." Naruto instructed which the women did before they all vanished in red sparkles, "Let's go."

Naruto frowned walking off before he kicked in the door, to see 2 men standing there afraid, "Hideo Aranami. Taisei Aranami."

"Who the hell are you?!" Hideo asked

"Unimportant for a dead man to know." Naruto said before Mirei's Boosted Gear shined and it morphed slightly so it was now a claw shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions

Mirei slashed her katana and decapitated the father and son, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and hugged him tightly pushing her face into his chest,

"It's alright. They deserved this." Naruto said as Mirei began to shake and sob while he stood there running his fingers in her hair till she calmed down

 **Finished**


End file.
